An Uncrooked Tale
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: Stormkit didn't break his jaw. Oakkit did. Stormkit was never named Crookedkit. But Oakkit didn't change his name. In this story, Stormkit/Crookedstar switch places. This is what it would be like if Stormkit/Crookedstar never broke his jaw. Read & Review, I obviously don't own the warriors, or these characters. Enjoy! Chapters are 500 or more worded. :D Now, enjoy. Rated K .
1. Prologue: WARNING- Short

Prologue

I stared blankly at my brother. His jaw was crooked from falling. Stupid Goosefeather.

"Oakkit! I'm coming!" Oakkit's crooked jaw made me feel so bad. This was my fault. I almost flew off, and slammed my head into a rock, but I pushed Oakkit in front of me, and now... he looks hideous.

"Stormkit, you jerk! Why'd you push me off? That's mean Stormkit!" Oakkit stormed away. He looked like a storm, with his purple face as the clouds, and his tears as the rain.

"Oakkit! Wait! What'll we tell mom?" I asked, hurrying over to him. He turned around and glared at me.

"We'll tell her I smashed my face in a rock."

* * *

**Short prologue, I know, SO WHAT? Ch. 2'll be out in a bit. There might be 500 worded chapters, so I can make them quick. :D**


	2. Ch 1: New Names

**Thanks, all people who review it means a whole lot to me. Enjoy Chapter Uno!**

* * *

Ch. 1- New Names

I walked faster to keep up with Oakkit. "When are you going to forgive me? I said I was sorry! So why are you still holding a grudge?" I questioned. Oakkit ran faster, and further ahead of me. I clenched my teeth. If he wanted to be that way, then too bad for him. Too bad.

Soon, my paws were thudding in the camp entrance. I stayed beside my brother and walked towards the nursery. But, my mother Rainflower found us first.

"Stormkit, Oakkit, I've been looking all-" She stopped and stared at Oakkit in terror. "Oakkit, darling! Your face! Your handsome face!" She cried. Oakkit flattened his ears and took one step away from her.

"W-W-What's wrong with my face?" He mewed, his voice shaken. The Clan started to crowd around Oakkit and me.

Rainflower's eyes peirced into my fur, as she glared. "Why weren't you looking out for your brother?" She meowed. I could've sworn I heard a hint of growling in her voice. Brambleberry pushed her way through the crowd of cats.

"Come on Oakkit. Let's get you into my den. I will help your pain go away." She mewed. Oakkit nodded, and padded away beside Brambleberry. When they were gone, the crowd began to break up. I let out a sigh of releif. Thank StarClan, Rainflower didn't claw off my fur! Just to be sure, I checked my whole pelt. All of my fur was still in place.

I stretched, making my hurting paws feel a bit relieved. "Where were you?" I turned around, ready to fight. Willowkit flinched and squinted at me. I shuffled my paws.

"Sorry." Embarrassment burned into my pelt. I couldn't help it. She was always wanting to get into things.

"It's alright. Oakkit seems badly injured. What happened?" She asked. I felt frustration burn my paws.

"No! It's none of your buisness! Stay out of this!" I growled, turning away. I've always wanted to give someone the cold shoulder. I dunno. It just makes me feel like I'm in charge. Suddenly, I felt a small flower of guilt begin to bloom in my heart. I wished it was just a bellyache. But it wasn't. I felt my stomach begin to churn. The flower! Suddenly, a bunch of stuff escaped from my mouth. It felt like I was coughing out my throat. Yup. I vomitted.

"Stormkit! Come to my den!" I turned around. Brambleberry was shouting from her supply of herbs. "Come on before you get somecat sick!" She urged. I limped to her den, unaware of what I ate. I felt lick vomitting again, but I would probably get our only medicine cat sick.

"Sorr-" I was cut off by my own gag. Does guilt make cats sick? Just because I hissed in Willowkit's face, doesn't mean I get to vomit all over camp. Does it? Gross. Oakkit's eyes were wide, and whenever I got closer to him, he stepped away. Hmm... was I _that_ sick?

"Here, lie down. I'll be right back with some juniper berries." Brambleberry mewed softly. She left, and came back with barries.

"Are-" I gagged again. Brambleberry nosed the berries in front of my snout.

"Eat these." I did as she told me. Then, the medicine cat left. I heard voices of Rainflower and Brambleberry.

"Oakkit may have to be called Crookedkit because he's scarred. His broken jaw cannot be fixed, nor undone." Brambleberry sounded sincere.

"But, what if you just let him keep his name I gave him, and then when he's a warrior, he'll be named Oakjaw." Rainflower pleaded. Brambleberry sighed.

"We'll see. But for now, I think Crookedkit wants to see you." I gasped. My brother's new name was _Crooked_kit? Please, NO! I began to feel drowsy. Why exactly did I snap at WIllowkit? Well, I'm tired. Don't bother me if I'm tired.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! I'm trying my best to keep up, and update every other day, or daily. I've got other stories too, so maybe every other day. R&R! **

**-Peach**


End file.
